


Castoff Courts

by Stormsong



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Riko's perfect court, Royal Court, Slow Burn, at least not the sport, no exy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichirou is King. Nathan Wesninski is his Royal Assassin. (Prince) Riko is still the second son cast off that he is. But instead of an Exy court it's Lords and Ladies and knights and...do you see where this is going? Foxhole is a tavern. It's a front for misfits (lord) David Wymack uses to give his second chances. Nathaniel (Neil) still runs away, but is dragged back to Castle Evermore to be dealt with (read punished). And Kevin's hand still gets busted. Everything is different, but otherwise the same. Mostly nothing and no one is/are what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stage is being Set (prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors flew far and wide as preparations for Prince Riko's birthday were being set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: Andrew doesn't care.

Rumors flew far and wide as preparations for Prince Riko's birthday were being set into motion.

Castle Evermore was in a furry of activity. Bakers were baking. Flowers were being brought in. Entertainers were coming in from far and wide. Lords, ladies, courtiers, and Important people from other kingdoms would be coming. With them came rumors.

Andrew Minyard did not care.

The rumors were myriad and varied.

Nathaniel Wesninski, the Royal Assassin's son, was finally coming to Evermore. He was, but he was dead. He wasn't dead but would wish he was. If he was alive then Prince Riko would have a personal assassin. How could an assassin do his job if everyone knew? It didn't really matter cause Nathaniel Wesninski, son of a known assassin, was finally being brought forth, or given? to Prince Riko. Finally? Didn't that already happen? No, but it was supposed to have happened. But I heard he ran away? Why would an assassin run away?

“Get back to work!” The head cook demanded. “There's no time for lolly gagging! We've Prince Riko's birthday to prepare for!”

Andrew Minyard, courtier, should care. But didn't. At least not about rumors. Not these anyways. Though he listened and remembered. Andrew Minyard had a perfect memory.

Andrew snagged a pastry off of a platter of like pastries as he past through on his way out the kitchen exit.

Andrew Minyard, knight, certainly didn't care. Not about the rumors. Not about Riko's birthday party.

Andrew Minyard, spy for Lord Wymack and the Foxhole “Court”, technically did. Only as he was paid to.

Andrew dusted crystallized sugar off of his hands as he chewed the last bite of pastry. As he rounded the stables he stretched his legs a bit farther, made his steps a bit wider. No one would see the short knight hurry. A knight never hurried. Andrew certainly did not.

If Andrew seemed in a rush...well every off duty knight liked to get to his beer sooner than later. Everyone knew Andrew always drank with his twin brother and cousin. He just rather get to the Foxhole Tavern sooner rather than later.


	2. Every Player has their Part (chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins...for someone... Not everyone has a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: Andrew thinks he doesn't care.

Night descended and guests were seated for the feast.

Flowers dotted every table and every glass and goblet gleamed. As did the polished chandeliers, candelabra, and the eating utensils. Jewelry and gems twinkled in the candle light. Everyone was bedecked themselves with their finest. Kings, Queens, princesses and princes of other kingdoms had come. As well as all manner of Lords and Ladies of the Realm of Exy. And every knight of all the kingdoms and of Exy.

Everyone one of of importance was in attendance.

Everyone except King Ichirou Moriyama. Elder brother of Prince Riko. Whose birthday was being celebrated.

Andrew knew the slight didn't go unnoticed. _Everyone_ knew King Ichirou would have nothing to do with his brother. It was well known that every second son was ostracized from Main Court. That was why Riko held his own. His own Perfect Court.

The blond knight looked on the attendees from his seat with what others often called apathy. He sat, goblet in hand, with other knights that frequented the unpopular Foxhole “Court”. Certainly not where a servant with a seating chart told him he should sit. Somewhere much closer to the prince's table.

Most of the Foxhole knights were seated at the table. Sirs Matt and Seth and Dames Dan, Renee and Allison. Andrew's twin, Sir Aaron, was lurking in the shadows waiting to switch places with Andrew when the need arose. Never if.

Sir Nicky was off making a pest of himself and minding everyone else's business. Which was his business. Like the twins, their cousin garnered information. Which was easy for Nicky. No one paid any attention to a prattling fool.

Listening with only half an ear to the conversations around him Andrew tried not to be bored. There was very very little Andrew didn't find boring. Or more accurately, there was very very little Andrew found interesting. Parties of any sort was not on the list.

“I bet you ten pieces of silver Nicky kisses someone other than Erik tonight,” Matt said

“Boring,” Seth replied. Andrew hated that he agreed on anything with Seth. “He kisses anything with a cock.”

“Except Riko.”

The other knights agreed. Quietly. As quiet as the comment. One could not be heard disparaging the Prince.

Silence at their table never lasted long.

Allison was the first to speak, “I bet you all some poor woman tries to kiss Nicky.” With those words the betting and conversation was back. Nothing would or could stop the knights of Foxhole from betting on everyone and thing.

Andrew tuned out the rest that might have been said for the activity at the head of the feast. As far as Andrew was aware the entertainment wasn't scheduled to begin until the feast itself was finished. He'd been waiting since the rumors of yesterday began for this particular show to start. Not that anything in his bearing would give it away.

Not that it had to. Slowly the commotion made itself known all the way to the back of the banquet hall where the Foxhole knights sat.

Four Ravens, knights of Prince Riko's own bodyguard, were dragging in a body. Or perhaps just an unconscious boy.

Before Andrew knew it he'd stood up and made his way towards the growing crowd. Something of possible interest was finally happening.

Getting close enough to see was not an issue for the short blond knight. Once people realized who was pushing through most eagerly moved aside. Some good things came from having a bad reputation. 

Once Andrew was satisfyingly close enough he could see that it wasn't a body, or at least not dead. Yet. The Ravens hadn't been too concerned in keeping the young man healthy. Or exactly whole. The dark haired man hung between two Ravens bruised and bleeding. Underneath the wounds Andrew couldn't tell much more. If he'd cared he'd be worried that the young man appeared half starved, perhaps even loosing too much blood. The young man was too thin and ragged. That _could_ have been the dirt smeared with the bruises and blood.

Not that Andrew cared. Besides the young man was in Prince Riko's tender care now. There was nothing Andrew could do. If he cared. Which he didn't.

If anyone had been paying attention they might have noticed the dangerous heat that entered the blond's hazel eyes as Prince Riko picked a knife up off the table. One that still had something gray smeared on it. If anyone had been paying attention they might have noticed when the blond knight stopped being bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first two chapters are kinda short but I'm not used to writing so much at once. It's either short chapters or lots of page brakes. *shrugs* I'm trying to get myself to write more than a few hundred words at a time.


	3. Don't forget your Lines (chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko thinks it's fun playing with knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: No one likes Neil's attitude even when he doesn't say a word.

Nathaniel Wesninski woke slowly. Eyes fluttered without opening.

First came feeling. Too much of it. Everything felt like it hurt. Nathaniel didn't think anything was broken. Though hanging as he was by his arms, in two someone's grip, it was hard to tell. He couldn't get breath enough. The gashes on his abdomen didn't help anything. If his hazy memory was correct those in particular would need stitches.

It was right about there in his inventory that liquid washed over him. It washed and dripped into scratches, cuts, and more gashes than he realized he had. The liquid, _wine? Did they poor wine on him? By the smell of it it is._ The wine stung so badly he flinched violently. Of course this made _everything hurt._

Sound finally seeped in past the pain.

“Wake up, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel flinched at the false cheer. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who's voice that was. The Ravens that had captured him belonged to one man. If he hadn't wanted to open his eyes before hearing that voice reinforced the feeling. As did the cool flat surface Nathaniel Wesninski, son of an assassin, would never mistake for anything other than the blade that it was. It was the flat side but he still cringed, internally, as it was patted against his cheek several times.

Eyes finally fluttered fully open. Only to meet the dark ones of Prince Riko. “There you are!” The prince exclaimed with more false cheer and a false smile.

At some unseen signal Nathaniel was let go. To fall face first to the floor. With great effort he pushed himself to his knees. As soon as he succeeded he was grabbed on both sides on his upper arm. The hands were tight. Likely to leave bruises. _One of many by this point_ , Nathaniel mused.

“So you thought you could run?” The knife tip traced his cheek, not hard enough to split skin. Not yet. Simply a promise of what was to come. “Frankly I'm surprised you lasted a year,” the knife traced down his throat. “Alone,” Prince Riko began to press harder against skin as the knife reached Nathaniel's clavicle bone. Now it split skin as it passed old scars. Scars made by other blades, given by a crueler set of hands. 

Nathaniel refused to flinch. The prince was nothing compared to what his own father could do. Has done.

Prince Riko saw the younger man's resolve. Anger flashed in dark eyes. His arm pulled back. Intent clear in his eyes for any to read. Before the knife could move forward, likely to plunge blade deep into something tender, Prince Riko was stopped. Hand on wrist. Wrathful eyes were aimed at the hand's owner.

Sir Kevin Day did not flinch.

Nathaniel became aware that there were more than the four of them there. Wherever there was. In fact there were many many people. Only a few he could see from his vantage point on his knees. But he could hear them. Their murmurs. The rustling of cloth as they shifted.

Kevin let go of the prince's wrist as he spoke, “Not here.” He tilted his head ever so slightly at the watching crowd.

Fury was pushed aside for the return of false cheer. But the fury wouldn't go far. Easy retrievable. Something Kevin Day had seen time and time again.

With a wave of a hand and a few words Nathaniel was hauled to his feet and escorted away. Away from the crowd. Away from prying eyes. Away down, down, down. Down into darkness and damp stone.

While Nathaniel Wesninski was hid away the show wasn't quite over.

A tight grip found its way to Kevin Day's collar, but not so it could be seen.

“Come here,” Prince Riko smiles.

Sir Kevin leaned forward. The knife, forgotten, pierced the tunic to find skin. With every word the prince spoke he pushed the knife in deeper. “Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again.”

Turning away with a smile Prince Riko declared the feast over and for the ball and entertainment to begin.

No one watched as red blood spread onto a black linen tunic. No one watched as one blond knight switched places with an identical blond knight for the rest of the night.


	4. Cues On stage and Backstage (chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three nights after Riko's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: A short but important conversation

One small blond knight found his way down into a.... Well, some would call it a dungeon. Those that resided there called it the Nest. It was were the Ravens lived when they weren't training or guarding Prince Riko. Or doing, well, anything.

One person currently called it Hell. He was the only one at the Nest this particular night. Everyone else was with Riko attending a ball.

Where another small blond knight was being seen. Dancing, drinking, and all around pretending to make merry. All around being sarcastic and showing himself as apathetic.

Neither twin had the other on their mind tonight.

Tonight marked the third since Riko's birthday. Three days and two nights that a certain man had been in the prince's tender care.

This was not the first time Andrew had found himself walking down dim stairs and dimmer halls. Nor was it the first since three nights ago. It was however the first one he decided it was time to talk to Nathaniel Wesninski.

But Andrew wouldn't get to. Not tonight.

Tonight someone else was already talking to Nathaniel.

Although...the state that Nathaniel was in Andrew wasn't sure that younger man _could_ comprehend what was being said let alone reply. 

Emotion, it could have been disappointment, tried to rise in Andrew's chest. He firmly denied its existence. Because if he felt anything at all it meant he wanted something. No matter how trivial. Andrew didn't want anything. Ever. Andrew told himself that he was only down here because Lord Wymack wanted information.

Which he could get just as easily as listing to Kevin Day talk to Nathaniel.

Kevin was squatted next to Nathaniel; who was laying bruised and bandage on a straw pallet.

“Really, Nathaniel. You need to eat,” Kevin was saying.

Nathaniel peered back through bruised eyes. “What do you care?”

Kevin didn't answer the question. Instead he said, “You will be of no use to anyone if you don't eat.”

“I don't see that it matters.”

Kevin changed topic. “Why didn't you come to Castle Evermore like you were supposed to?”

Nathaniel blinked once. The only sign he'd been surprised or taken off guard.

Kevin continued, “As Prince Riko's assassin you would have anything you wanted. Certainly money, a good bed...anyone you wanted in your bed. The Ravens are treated quite well.”

Nathaniel scoffed. Then winced. “I've seen the way the Ravens are treated. Especially by Riko.”

“Prince Riko,” Kevin corrected but without heat. Nathaniel ignored the correction.

“If the way I've been treated is 'quite well' then I'll pass thank you very much.”

“That was punishment for running.” Silence fell in the dim room. Kevin asked again, “Why did you run?”

Nathaniel took his time in answering. With a question of his own. “Who said I ever wanted to be someone's assassin? Or an assassin at all.” The last was definitely not a question.

Kevin thought the words over. And thought some more. He didn't say anything for a long while.

Before Kevin did speak again Andrew was already leaving. He'd heard enough. For now. Nathaniel was proving to be far too interesting. Andrew couldn't decide if that was bad. It certainly wasn't good. For Andrew or Nathaniel.

Blue eyes caught the movement behind Kevin. Darker shadows moving in the dimness. Kevin's green ones didn't notice the blue ones noticing. The green ones were too focused inward. When green focused on the blue ones Kevin had one word to say, “Eat.” Then Kevin left.

The owner of the blue eyes were good at noticing dark shadows moving in the dimness. As that was all there had been to notice in the dimness the last three nights, since Nathaniel had come down here. Here beneath the Castle Evermore in the Raven's Nest. Nathaniel hoped his punishment would come to an end soon. He was becoming quickly tired of hurting all the time.

Nathaniel shifted uselessly, trying to find a more comfortable position. Eventually he fell asleep without touching the food. He couldn't have eaten it anyways. You can't feed a starving man such solid foods if you don't expect him to bring it back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a hard time with the dialogue. Mostly cause this isn't what I thought I wanted to do with this chapter. Don't worry I have more drama planned for the next chapter. This one needed writing regardless.
> 
> P.S. Thank you all for the comments and kudos! The have been very encouraging for me to see!


	5. No Time to Die (chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin notices how bad things really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never should have started with clever theater-like titles...not like I'm hip in that area anyways... So from now on I'll just stick to regular clever titles.
> 
> Also titled: Poor Neil

The next day dawned on Castle Evermore. Birds welcomed the sun.

It was a beginning in so many ways. Even without the sunlight reaching into the Nest the day began there as well. For the Ravens this meant combat training and practice, and jousting. Which also meant extensive care for their weapons, shields, armor, and horses. Every Raven in their pairs. Only the jousting and care for the horses taking place above ground. Otherwise there was rarely a need for any Raven to leave the Nest; outside of tournaments and social functions, of course.

For Nathaniel the new day meant pain. The pain meant he was still alive. The empty pit where his stomach was meant something else.

As, he was sure, the three men that walked into the room where he laid on the straw pallet.

As soon as Kevin saw the untouched food he scowled. But didn't say anything. Nathaniel knew that it was a matter of time.

Instead and unsurprising it was Riko who spoke first.

“Jean, get him up,” the prince spoke with a commanding tone. “You will partner with Nathaniel.” Jean Moreau kept his face blank. Nathaniel saw some sort of emotion flash in the Frenchman's eyes but he couldn't read it. Riko continued, “I want to see just how good his skills are. They have been highly advertised. I want to see if he can be put to use as a Raven.”

Nathaniel repressed a shudder at the idea. His plans didn't include anything to do with Riko. Or at least not protecting the prince's life.

But what Prince Riko wants Prince Riko gets.

But Kevin has been looking closely at the young man lying on the straw. He was filthy, bruised in several shades ranging from yellow to purple, and covered on cuts. The ones that demanded it have been stitched closed, but nothing more. Kevin told himself that if the assassin's son was to be useful then the man would need his wounds checked for infection. Kevin told himself it was only proper to tend to an investment.

The tall man narrowed his eyes. There was something he'd missed. Before he can think it through he is already speaking. “You're malnourished, aren't you?”

Everyone looks at him. Jean halted, only having taken a single step forward. He looks from Nathaniel to Kevin then back again. Jean finally saw what Kevin has. He muttered in french to himself, soft enough that Riko can't hear. Mostly he curses the lot that's just been handed him. Raven pairs are co-dependent by necessity. The success of one is the success of the other. As is failure and punishment. Prince Riko has handed Jean his doom. Nathaniel was in no shape to do...anything.

No one answered Kevin. The answer was plain to see for those who would look.

Finally Prince Riko tells Jean, “Take care of it. He is yours now.” Then to Kevin, “Come, it's time we got ourselves to practice.”

Nathaniel watched as Kevin followed the prince like a dog does when his master tells him to heel. It angers him to see it.

When Nathaniel turned his focus back to Jean blue eyes meet gray. Both sets are cold as ice, and about as hard.

Jean's voice is nearly emotionless when he speaks. What emotion there is is hard to put a name too. “Are you able to stand?”

“We'll see,” Nathaniel replies.

And he does. Barely. Jean has to catch him before he crumples to the ground. Once Jean has a firm arm around Nathaniel he allows an annoyed, “Tsk,” to pass his lips. 

With only a few steps taken it is clear to both of them that Nathaniel cannot hold any part of his weight. He is too weak and in too much pain. With another annoyed sound Jean has scooped up the other man's legs so he can carry Nathaniel easier. Neither man think too much of it. Things are what they are.

The two men are silent as Jean proceeds to take Nathaniel wherever their destination is. They are both okay with the silence. Neither man has any use for prattle.

Eventually Jean walks into some sort of communal bathing room. Most of the room was filled with brass tubs. Another large portion was taken up by a soaking pool. In the back of the room was a large metal cylinder with soldering embers underneath. Nearby was a large stack of firewood. Next to that was a what Nathaniel thought was a well.

Jean placed the younger man beside one of the brass tubs. Before long Nathaniel discovered that the large cylinder held water that could be heated for the bath. The well provided cooler water to adjust the temperature of the bath.

With one last bucket of water Jean was finally satisfied with both temperature and level of water. Putting away the bucket the Frenchman reappeared with a bar of soap and a washcloth. After placing them aside he hauled Nathaniel up once more only to ease him into the water.

Nathaniel couldn't hold back a hiss of pain as water met open wounds.

“Can I trust you to not drown as I go get you some clothes?” Jean's tone was flat.

“Yeah. I think I can do that much.”

Jean gave him the soap and cloth and left without another word.

Jean came back with more than clothes. Nathaniel was momentarily shocked speechless. He found his tongue quickly.

“I'm surprised not to see your master with you, Kevin,” Nathaniel words were a mix of scorn and anger. They came out with a sneer.

Before Kevin could say anything Jean was already saying with his own sneer, “Do not speak of what you do not understand.”

Nathaniel blinked at Jean defending Kevin. Then narrowed his eyes as Kevin calmed Jean with a hand to the other man's shoulder. “He will learn soon enough.” The words held no heat.

Between the two Ravens they were able to get Nathaniel out of the bath, dried, and clothed. Not surprising was that the clothes were the same black tunic, undershirt, trousers, undergarments, and boots as they themselves wore. What was surprising was how Kevin and Jean talked over him in rapid French. Nathaniel had no difficulty understanding their conversation as they spoke about him.

Most of it actually came from Kevin.

“He is too thin. He is nothing but skin and bones.” Nathaniel couldn't tell if that was concern or not. No one other his mother had ever shown him any amount of concern.

This must have bothered Jean as well. “Are you actually concerned for him?”

“How is he to train if he cannot stand alone? I doubt he can even hold a weapon!”

“He was able to clean himself well enough.”

“Here,” Kevin snagged a stool with a foot and brought it over. “Set him down. I need to have a look at his wounds.” Then in English to Nathaniel, “I'm going to look at your wounds.”

Nathaniel just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “You've seen them. You were there when Riko gave them to me.”

“Prince Riko,” both Ravens chorused.

Now Nathaniel did roll his eyes.

Kevin said, “Yes, but I need to check if they are festering. You were so filthy it was hard to see anything.”

Nathaniel snorted. “I was sure that was how dark you guys keep it down here.”

Neither man replied.

Nathaniel was uncomfortable having anyone looking at his chest. For any reason. He was even more uncomfortable as Kevin poke and prodded various wounds. Even if the man wasn't paying any attention at all to his scars...he couldn't stop the flush from entering his cheeks.

Kevin muttered in French to Jean about what he saw and what he thought they should do. Mostly about needing bandages and ointments. Thankfully none of the stitches had popped and everything else was beginning to close nicely.

When Kevin noticed the red cheeks he asked, “Are you fevered?” He pressed a wrist to the younger man's forehead. He answered his own question, eyebrows still drown down. “No...no fever. Thankfully.” To Jean, “Bring bandages and ointment to thew dining hall. I'll bandage there. Then he can have broth and bread.”

Nathaniel spoke as Jean left. “I have a name, you know.”

“Yes, I do know. I also know that you didn't seem to like it when it was used.”

Nathaniel blinked. “No. I don't like that one. Especially when Riko-”

“Prince-” Kevin began to correct.

“Yeah yeah. _Prince_ Riko. I especially don't like that name when he says it.”

“Then what do you want to be called?”

This time he couldn't hold back the surprise. _No one_ had ever cared about he what he wanted. Ever. It took him a while to answer. “Call me Neil.”

The rest of the day went by fast.

Kevin bandaged. Neil ate broth and bread without bringing it back up. Armor was found for him to use and they went through training practice. Even without having done any of the maneuvers before Neil knew there was no way he could have kept up with the shape his body was in. That didn't seem to mean anything to the Ravens. Riko, Kevin, and Jean all were quick to tell him what he had done wrong. They berated him at every turn. Somehow through it all Neil managed to mostly stand on his own; needing very little support from Jean. Who was constantly there at his side.

When the Ravens were dismissed Neil was not. Kevin and Jean stayed too.

Riko proceeded, as they watched, to punish Neil. Telling him the whole time how disappointed he was with the assassin's son. By the time the prince was done Kevin and Jean were escorting a barely conscious Neil away from the training court.

Kevin asked Neil, “What would you have chosen for yourself if you could have?”

Jean didn't understand the question, but Neil did. The man was referring to last night's conversation.

“I _had_ wanted to be a knight.”

If either of the other men heard the emphasis on the past tense they didn't let on. Except for one raised eyebrow from Jean to Kevin. Conversation ended there.


	6. An Unkindness of Ravens (chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: 2 Ravens and a Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue, with alternations, comes directly from the books.

Neil quickly grew tired of the Ravens'...everything.

Their red and black coloring scheme was tolerable. Except that it was everywhere. It took him one more day before he realized that the Nest wasn't dim. Not exactly. The walls were all painted black. Everything was black. When it wasn't all black it was trimmed in red. Neil thought it just made everything come off as death. The longer Neil was there he began to think that was the idea.

The buddy system was probable what got on his nerves the most. _Ravens went everywhere in pairs._ From waking to going to bed. They. Did. Everything. Together. Neil couldn't even piss alone. It grated on every part of him.

Between the tortuous training regimen and Riko doling out punishment every time Neil opened his mouth he was beginning to break. Which scared him the most. Even his father hadn't quite been able to do that. No matter how Nathan Wesninski had broken his son's body. He'd never been able to break his son's spirit. Not fully.

After one brutal sword practice Jean was sewing up a deep cut on his shoulder. He hadn't been allowed even basic armor. Neil finally snapped.

It was Jean that spoke. In French. “Try not to get us killed, would you?” The Frenchman, as part of their dual punishment hadn't been allowed armor either. Jean, though, had made it through with only a few shallow cuts.

Jean had clearly not expected an answer but Neil gave him one anyways. Also in French. “Us?”

Surprise flickered through Jean's gray eyes. Otherwise he didn't miss a beat. “Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you.” He finished the last stitch and began wrapping Neil's arm and shoulder in bandages. Jean talked as his hands worked. “You lost the right to be an individual when you stepped into the Nest.” Neil opened his mouth to argue that he didn't actually walk in on his own. Perhaps knowing what he was going to say Jean said, “Regardless of how you are here. The consequences of your actions are no longer yours alone to bear. Ravens operate on a paired-based system, which means from now on I am the only ally you have.

“My success is your success,” Jean told him. “Your failure is my failure. You are to go nowhere unless I am with you. If you break this rule we will both suffer for it. Do you understand? They want us to fail. I will not let you jeopardize my rank.”

“I have bad news for you,” Neil said, “I'm not a Raven.”

Jean was completely without emotion when he said, “You will be.” He stood and put away the medical supplies.

…

That night Neil had had enough of the dark confines that were the Nest. He needed out. He needed fresh air.

After much quiet cursing Neil finally stumbled into the night. He could only tell he was outside because there were stars above him. He hadn't known he'd missed them until that moment.

Neil didn't have much time to enjoy the stars. Before long he felt the weight of someone's attention against his skin. It was one of the things he could thank his father's training for. As his father would tell him, an assassin needed to know when he's been seen. Neil had certainly learned the lesson the hard way when he'd been captured by Riko's Ravens.

This time Neil took a defensive stance. He didn't have a weapon, but he knew many ways to take a man down without one. “Who's there?” Neil asked the night.

A soft chuckle replied, “For a son of an assassin you are awfully slow.” A glint of a blade flashed in the torch light.

Neil didn't so much as tense. Instead he relaxed back into his full height. The other man would have already killed him if that was his intent.

He asked the shadows, “Are you from my father?”

The other man snorted, “No.”

“Then why are you here?”

Feigned amusement answered, “I wanted to see if the little bird would fly on his own.”

It took Neil a moment to puzzle through that. When he spoke it was with anger. “I am not a Raven.”

“No? You wear the feathers of one.”

“I didn't exactly have a choice in my clothes.”

“But you haven't flown away either.”

It was Neil's turn to snort. “I don't exactly have a place to go if I did. Even without a place to run, it didn't do me any good to run in the first place.”

Silence reigned until the other man, who was still in the shadows, spoke. “Would you if you had a safe place?” The words were soft and considering.

Before he could reply a hand grabbed his wrist and Kevin asked, “What are you doing here, Minyard?”

A blond man, only a few inches shorter than Neil, stepped forward with a manic grin on his face. “Ruffling feathers in the night, Day. What about you? Making sure the newest birdie doesn't fly from the nest?”

With those words Kevin's attention was directed to Neil. “You shouldn't be here, Neil. You are going to get Jean punished with you for this.”

Minyard's eyes widened and his grin grew. “Is that concern I hear from Kevin Day? Let the heralds cry it in the square! Kevin Day has concern for something other than the tournaments!”

“Shut it, Andrew! You shouldn't be here either.”

Andrew put a hand to his chest and staggered a step. “The famous Kevin Day knows my first name! The shock! Is that concern for me as well?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Seeing that the tall man wasn't going to speak Andrew did, “Speaking of concern! Aren't you at least a little bit concerned that Riko is holding you back?”

“Prince Riko.”

This time Neil and Andrew rolled their eyes.

It hadn't taken Neil long to notice that Kevin and Jean _did_ hold back when sparing against Riko. In fact Riko was quick to punish either man, especially Jean, when either man was caught doing so or actually beating Riko in a match. It hadn't happened often, but it happened enough. Riko clearly didn't like anyone being better than him.

Neil said so.

Andrew turned to him with a blank stare. “Duh. What I want to know is why he stays. Why do any of you stay?”

Kevin surprised them all by saying, “No choice.”

Neil was surprised because that was his own answer. Neil had ultimately been sold to the younger Moriyama brother via his uncle, Tetsuji. For some reason or other Nathan had owed a debt to the King. Tetsuji came forth and paid it asking for Nathaniel as compensation. And he had gotten Nathaniel in the end. Neil still didn't know why.

Kevin, on the other hand, had been short of adopted into the royal family. So his words confused Neil.

Something flickered to life inside of Andrew's chest as he watched the faces of the other two men. For some reason they shared the same doomed resigned look. Andrew didn't like that look. He was too familiar with it himself.


	7. Balls and Bruises and Broken (chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama truly gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: Andrew is angry. So is Neil. Or also titled: Everyone is angry.
> 
> Some dialogue and passages from the books. All altered to some degree.
> 
> One bit of Andrew's wittiness comes with help from my sister.

The next night was a ball. Every Raven was commanded to go. Nothing short of death would get them out of attending.

No one but the Ravens knew this. No one usually saw the bruises and the bandages. If a knight limped, well, knights had all that weapons and combat training, right? A limp was no big deal.

It was, however, when paired with bruises that covered nearly half of a face.

Neil garnered stares wherever he was that night. It could have been because he was a new face in the crowd. Something that didn't happened often. At these sort of functions everyone knew everyone. Very few people had had the chance to mean Nathaniel Wesninski in his eighteen years of life. No one knew Neil. A name only three people, not including his mother, knew.

It wasn't that he was a new face. Or even that he was dressed in the Raven black and crest. Even Neil was certain it was the massive amount of bruising on his face. So far he had been lucky that no one had asked him about it. Though that could have been due to something some called social manners. He was glad that no one could see that bruising that covered a good portion of his torso. Neil didn't think his ribs were broken, but it was hard to breath. He also had bruising down one leg. The reason for his limp.

Neil was leaning against a wall, on the side of himself that wasn't covered in bruises. He'd found a patch of wall that wasn't covered in tapestries. The two to either side held scenes that held no interest to him.

What did hold his interest was Kevin Day. The man who rarely left Riko's side. Even now at this ball, being held in a mansion in the neighboring kingdom, whose emblem was some sort of dog, Kevin strayed no more than a few feet from his Prince. The same who had stopped his Prince from giving Neil nothing more than half a body of bruises. The same Prince who then turned on Kevin, giving him bruised ribs for his trouble. Neil gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched Kevin heel behind his master's heals.

“It would be faster to dress as a raven than to change your skin, and it would probably hurt less.”

The angry snarky words came from behind him.

Neil turned around so fast that he ended up slamming his bruised side into the wall. He suppressed most of the wince.

Andrew Minyard had an angry grin as he said, “Or maybe you should become one since you are already dressed for the part.”

Neil was indeed dressed exactly as the other Ravens were. Black shirt, black jerkin with red stylized raven on the left shoulder, black leather pants, and black leather boots. Andrew was dressed in a similar attire. Unlike last night, tonight his sported a stylized orange fox, where last night there had been nothing.

“I believe I told you last night that I don't have a choice in what I wear.”

“I remember. I also remember asking if you were going to fly away. I wanted to ask again but it looks like you are trying your hardest to become a raven in truth.” Andrew made a show of looking around. “But I don't see a Raven shadow.”

“I am not a Raven,” Neil gritted out. He had to work at relaxing his jaw enough to say, “Jean was making pleasant with a tall fellow with a horse emblem. No one noticed when I walked away.” He made a face. Neil remembered how Jean had been tortured as well. Where Neil had been beaten with a sheathed sword Jean's torture had been worse. And still Jean walked around as if nothing had happened. Neil probably shouldn't have left the Frenchman's side tonight. He didn't have the stomach to watch Jean waterboarded again.

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

Neil had an unfamiliar urge to be honest. “I had a sudden and urgent need to get my back to a wall.” He looked into intent hazel eyes. Which haven't stopped being angry. “Perhaps that was your stare I felt between my shoulder blades.”

Andrew sneered. “Do you remember our conversation before Day interrupted?”

Neil thinks a moment. “Yeah. Some nonsense about safe places. No place is safe.”

Andrew can't disagree. “It's a cruel world.”

He _had_ been watching the auburn-haired man since Neil had walked into the ballroom with the other Ravens. So it was only because of that, Andrew tells himself, that he sees the shift of weight before Neil replies. It's the same leg, the left one, on the same side as the shoulder that had caused Neil to wince as he hit the wall as he turned to Andrew. It's the same side of his face, the left, that has the bruising. His thoughts send heat coursing through his veins so he almost missed what the other man said.

“It's not the the world that's cruel. It's the people in it.”

“Oh, so true.” The words are light but the grin is not. It's full of the ever present anger. Without thinking about it Andrew tells the younger man to, “Follow me,” and walks away. He doesn't need to check to see if Neil does. It didn't matter to the blond knight if he did or not.

But Neil did follow. After sighing and wondering why he does.

He didn't have long to wonder whys or wheres. 

Andrew lead the slightly taller man to a Lord and Lady. Who sat at an otherwise unoccupied table. Both lord and lady were wearing matching outfits of orange and white. The lord's white tunic had golden foxes embroidered around the collar and hems of the sleeves and waist. An orange fox emblem rested in the same place Neil's shoulder had a raven and Andrew had a matching fox.

Neil had seen enough. He may not know Lord David Wymack's face, but he knew all the Main Court gossip. The Foxes were a small team of knights. Wymack was known for gathering talented rejects, junkies, and those from broken homes. His decision to turn his mansion, Fox Tower, into a sort of halfway house had gotten the lord nothing but ridicule from his peers. Neil thought it was a nice theory, but it meant that his knights were a group of fractured isolationists who couldn't get along enough to get through the team events at tournaments. They were notorious for their tiny size and dead-last ranking three years running.

If the man was Lord Wymack that meant that the Lady was Abigail Winfield. She had two scandals to her name. The first was that she refused to marry Lord Wymack and yet she lived with him as an unmarried woman of social standing. The second was her education. Very few women learned and practiced medicine. Her arguments were that if all the men were busy killing each other that meant that women needed to know how to patch them up. Neil figured if women were becoming knights then they, the women, should be what they wanted. Not that Neil ever had had a choice, he thought to himself. He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his own thoughts.

Both lord and lady looked at him with horror. Lady Winfield gasped as Lord Wymack said, “Good god, man, what happened to you?”

Neil raised an eyebrow. These two didn't seem to have the social manners of other lords and ladies. He deadpanned with, “I fell down the stairs.” It was a blatant lie.

Wymack's eyes narrowed and Winfield tsk'd.

No one got to say anything else.

Jean placed a hand on Neil's good shoulder and spun him around. “You really are trying to get me killed. Come, the people have asked for a duel between Prince Riko and Kevin.” He rolled his eyes. “They want to see who is better and Lord Tetsuji is in good enough mood to let the duel happen.”

Neil cringes and follows the Frenchman away. But not before Andrew saw the anger in Neil's blue eyes. It's an anger they both share at hearing Kevin being pitted against Riko for entertainment.  
…

Armor was found. Swords were brandished. Riko and Kevin took their stances. And the Duel was begun.

Andrew had no interest in it. But he watched. He watched as Kevin got too far into the mock fight. He watched as the taller man forgot that he wasn't supposed to win. Andrew watched as Kevin won the duel. And as Riko couldn't keep the fury off of his face. As realization dawned on Kevin's, followed by horror.

He also watched Neil's reactions. They mirrored the Frenchman's. But Andrew didn't care about the Frenchman. He watched as horror also washed over Neil's face as Neil watched Kevin win the duel.

Things were not going to go as well for Kevin later that night as they had with the duel.

Andrew began to form plans as he walked away.

…

Four men stood alone in the practice chamber. The rest of the Ravens had already been dismissed, after tending to their horses, to their sleeping chambers. Kevin was there to be punished. Riko to punish. Neil to watch. And Jean because he was partnered to Neil.

To say that Prince Riko was angry was to understate the situation. To say that the prince was furious beyond words was closer to being accurate.

Neil didn't want to be there. But like Kevin and Jean, he had no more choice then they had. Prince Riko commanded. Prince Riko was obeyed. Neil, Kevin, and Jean schooled their features into a hard won emotionless masks.

Neil kept his mask while Kevin was slammed to the ground. The mask began to fracture when Kevin was beaten with the flat side of a sword. The mask broke when Neil saw Kevin begin to struggle to not to defend himself. The mask crumbled when Neil interfered.

“Stop, Riko!” Neil yelled as he stepped between the prince and the man on the ground. “You will kill him if you keep beating him like that!” He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he couldn't watch the bruises bloom on Kevin any longer.

Prince Riko hadn't said a word since dismissing the other Ravens. Now his words came out hard and sharp. Like cold steel, like a sword's edge. “Jean, move him aside. I'll punish him after I'm done with this.”

Jean pulled Neil away. Held the shorter man as they watched the prince. Jean whispered in rapid French, “He is a dog where we are but simple furniture.”

Riko moved Kevin's left hand, his dominant hand, away from Kevin's body. He moved it so he could have a clear aim. Prince Riko tossed his sword aside carelessly. He wasn't going to need it for the new task.

With a mean gleefulness the prince took aim. With mean gleefulness the prince brought his foot down with all the force he had. He did it again; and again. And again. Again and again the foot came down. 

Two men cried out as the hand shattered. Jean kept his emotionless mask as the man in his arms sagged in defeat. That night two men broke. One with green eyes and a broken hand. One with blue and a broken spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to too many long chapters. I think I was trying to make up for the weekend and not writing.


	8. Not According to Plan (chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew had a plan. He thought as plans went, it was a simple one. He liked simple things. If he liked anything. Which he didn't.
> 
> Other than arriving _nothing went according to plan._

Andrew had a plan. He thought as plans went, it was a simple one. He liked simple things. If he liked anything. Which he didn't.

Other than arriving _nothing went according to plan._

For starters Andrew was met at the door. By Jean and Kevin. Only Jean wasn't surprised to see Andrew. Andrew was surprised to see them. He showed it with a raised eyebrow.

Jean was supporting the battered Kevin, who, other than an obviously broken hand curled against his chest, reminded Andrew of Neil from earlier that same night. Kevin now sported a bruise that covered the left half of his face. As Neil's had.

Jean spoke up, “This is what you came here for tonight, is it not?” When Andrew didn't answer he went on, “I've seen your eyes follow him around. Don't worry, I don't think anyone else has noticed.” Andrew still didn't answer. In fact he kept his face a blank mask. Finally Jean gave up and held a whispered conversation with Kevin. It was loud enough to know that they spoke in French. 

After some few minutes Kevin nodded and limped towards Andrew.

Andrew spoke now. “Won't Riko be upset that his pet has gone missing?”

Neither corrected the lack of title, which caused Andrew to raise the brow again, or the reference to Kevin as a pet.

Jean shrugged one shoulder. “Yes. But he won't come after either of them himself. Not for awhile at least. And not openly. The tournaments are set to begin soon.”

Another brow joined the first. “Either?”

Jean simply crooked a finger and said, “Follow.”

Since the Frenchman had piqued his interest Andrew did. Kevin was quick, even with the limp, to keep close to Andrew.

The didn't go far. Andrew found one more reasons to like simple things. Nathaniel Wesninski or Neil or whatever he wanted to call himself _was not a simple thing._ Likely the farthest thing from it. In a matter of a few hours the younger man actually managed to make himself worse off than the last time Andrew had seen him. And that was just what he could _see._ By the way Neil had limped earlier and the way Kevin limped now Andrew was certain that their were more injuries that he couldn't see.

Neil wasn't limping now. Or doing anything. It was the barest rise and fall of his chest that told Andrew that the auburn haired man was still to be counted among the living. Among the bruise where cuts where his lips came together. It looked like someone tried to give him a wider smile. These were stitched closed. The split on the cheek was not. The other, and last visible, new addition were bandages wrapped around both wrists.

Andrew's eyes narrowed as he felt heat rise in his chest. He couldn't see under the bandages, he'd have to check later to make certain of his suspicions, but there were few things that Andrew knew of that created wounds in that location. He knew little of the younger man. Self-destructive? Yes. Self-harm? Andrew shoved the possibility out of his mind.

Andrew asked Jean, “What am I supposed to do with him?”

“Take him with you. He won't survive here.” There was something sad and broken in Jean's eyes. The two emotions didn't look like they went together. Not the way most people felt them. As soon as they were there though the emotions were gone. Replaced with a mask. One made of anger. “Prince Riko went too far. Even if he was simply disciplining, you can't get value from broken property.” Andrew clenched his fists. Jean flicked his eyes down and back up and said,“Lord Tetsuji will not be pleased. So you must take him if he is to live at all. I cannot say they won't want him back.”

Andrew scooped up the broken man. The three inches the younger one had on him made no difference. What helped, but made him angrier to think about it, was that Neil weighed so little. Something must have shown on his face. It had the Frenchman flinching and taking a step back.

“Let's go, Day. I don't want to breath the air here any longer.”

Andrew had only brought two horses. Fortunately this wasn't a problem. What was was getting on them. Fortunately Jean stuck around. First he helped Kevin on since Kevin didn't have the use of both hands. Then Jean took the unconscious Neil from Andrew. Neil hadn't stirred once. Not when Andrew picked him up. And not when Jean passed him back to Andrew once he was seated on his horse. Fortunately Andrew had brought Matt Boyd's horse, who was used to the taller, heavily armored man. Two small men, one underweight, would not be a problem.


	9. Cuts and Stitches (chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil hurts and Andrew hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what warnings for triggers I should put. I'm not good at that. But for fair warning Neil is a mess and catalogs it. 
> 
> There is a bit of dialogue, altered, and one catchphrase or two or three from the books.

Neil woke slowly. His eyes had a hard time focusing. All he could see was a face peering down at him. But there are two identical hazy faces. Had Riko given him a head injury? Neil couldn't be sure. More than once he had blacked out no matter how hard he tried not to.

Neil quickly found out he was rambling. The faces came into focus. They were still identical. They both were scowling. It was the pair of hands that reached for his head as he mumbled about head injuries that had him shutting up.

He tried not to flinch away has the man on the left checked his head. Something showed on his face. He wasn't sure what it was but something flashed in the eyes of the face on the right.

The hands withdrew. “No head injury.” The voice was the same as what Neil had heard before. The inflection was similar but not the same. He didn't know what the difference was. Perhaps it was how this one was simply indifferent. The one Neil was used to talked as if every emotion was to be mocked. Except for the anger. _That_ had always been _real_. Anger was something Neil was all too familiar with.

Neil was still looking at the face on the right when Andrew said, “Stop staring.” He was still scowling.

“You shouldn't be here.”

“Why not?” The scowl turned into a sneer.

“It's too dangerous here. You need to go.” Neil was beginning to feel frantic. He couldn't hide it either.

Andrew snorted. “I can handle myself with these idiots.” A voice belonging to someone unseen protested being called an idiot. Neil didn't recognize the voice. Panic set in. That voice hadn't belonged to a Raven. Neil had only spent about a week and a half, he thought, in the Nest but it had been long enough for him to learn all of their faces and voices.

He couldn't keep the panic off his face or out of his voice. “I'm not in the Nest.” Andrew replied, no. “I can't be here! I'll be punished for leaving!” Then more realization hit him. “Jean,” Neil gasped. “Where's Jean?” He tried to get up. Stitches pulled and pain shot through him. Neil ignored it, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had to find Jean. Both of them had suffered too much at Riko's hands because of Neil's stubbornness. And then what happened after they had gotten back from the ball.... That had been too much for Neil. It would have been too much for anyone.

Before Neil could do so much as sit up he was being pushed back into the bed. The one that wasn't Andrew said, “You aren't going anywhere. Especially in the condition that you are in.”

Andrew said, “Idiot,” as Neil watched his face become blank. Except for the eyes. The eyes were full of rage. That too was concealed. But not gone. “Jean is still in that shit-hole. He handed me Kevin and you himself. You aren't his problem anymore. Not Riko's either.” Neil looked for the lie in the the other man. He couldn't find any. So he wasn't sure if the relief he felt was over that or knowing his actions wouldn't hurt the Frenchman anymore. Neil couldn't relax though. There was still the debt he was payment for to consider. Fear and panic tried to resurface.

Neil became distracted from his emotion as someone spoke. A gruff voice from somewhere he couldn't see. Lord Wymack said, “No, you're our problem now.” The voice became louder as it got closer. The concern on his face might have actually been real.

Neil flinched back as Lord Wymack appeared next to the not-Andrew. Something like tiredness entered the man's expression. It wasn't pity, which Neil was grateful for, but he didn't understand the look otherwise.

No one said anything for a moment. The not-Andrew spoke up, “I'm not needed here right now so I'll go help Abby with Kevin.” With those words the blond left.

Neil turned to face Andrew. Before he could ask Andrew said, “Abby is doing what she can for Kevin's hand. She thinks he'll be able to use it. But she doesn't think he will be able to hold a sword with it. Not with his left hand anyways.” Out the corner of his vision Lord Wymack's face grew tight.

Neil felt the blood draining from his own face. “He won't be able to compete in the tournaments if he can't use his left hand. The tournaments are everything to him.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “The junkie.”

“Don't worry about Kevin right now,” Lord Wymack told Neil. “You need to rest. You're in no condition to worry for anyone but yourself.”

When Neil didn't answer Lord Wymack shooed everyone from the chamber. When the older man saw that Andrew wasn't leaving he didn't say anything. He looked between the man on the bed and the blond. What he thought he kept to himself as he walked away. Soon the door clicked as it closed. 

Neil wasn't sure how he felt about being alone with the blond. He did know he wasn't afraid. Though he thought that he probably should have been. Everything about the man screamed dangerous. Neil didn't feel like he was in danger. Not like it had felt to be inside the Nest. Or with Riko.

The silence became too much for Neil. He asked, “What?”

“I'm trying to figure you out. You're not a Raven anymore,” he ignored Neil's denial of ever being one. “You're not a Fox,” an unspoken “yet” hung in the air. Neil wasn't sure how he felt about being a Fox. His eyes were drawn to the stylized one on Andrew's tunic. Andrew was still talking. “And you have nowhere to run to. At least you aren't going anywhere until you heal.”

“I can't stay here.”

“Why not?”

Neil didn't have an answer. Not one he was willing to share.

Andrew scowled and walked away. As he opened the door Neil called, “I'm not a riddle to be solved.”

Andrew replied, “But I will still solve you.” the door shut behind the blond with a quiet click.

Now that Neil was alone he felt like he could finally catalog his injuries. He didn't like that Riko had done things to him while he wasn't aware of it. Neil's father always told him it was the one thing he didn't like about being an assassin. He thought it wasn't fun if your prey didn't know what was coming.

Riko didn't seem to agree. Some of what was on his torso and and legs he didn't remember at all.

Neil didn't need to look under the bandages on his wrists to know those were from the cuffs. He had been unable to keep himself from struggling the moment the iron had circled his wrists. He also didn't have to look at his ankles to know about the matching gashes that circled there.

Under the cream linen shirt Neil found long shallow cuts and bandages. The gauze wrapped around his stomach, covering the lower third of his torso. He didn't know what was under it. One of the moments he had blacked out, he guessed. The long thin shallow cuts he remembered. As was the pleasure he remembered seeing in Riko's eyes as the prince made the precise cuts. The new cuts made a mess of the older recently healed ones and older scars underneath.

With ginger fingers Neil prodded the bandages on his stomach. He could feel lines running parallel underneath. As well as the careful stitches that held him together. A part of his mind refused to think about how Riko could have gutted him if the prince hadn't been so careful in his torture.

After a few tries to sit up and almost passing out from the pain Neil gave up. By the feel of it those injuries were more of the same of what was on his chest. He grimace to think how much it was going to hurt walk. Grimacing brought attention to the stitches near his lips. He tested the inside of his mouth with his tongue. The wounds didn't go all the way through, but it had come close. He hadn't noticed them when he'd been talking. He barely remembered when it happened. Something about Riko wanting Neil to scream more.

He hurt so much down the front. So much pain. Between the bruising and the newest wounds Neil couldn't tell if any of it came from the other side. He didn't think there was anything on his back. _Can't very well cut there if you're lying on it_ , Neil thinks sarcastically before he drifts into sleep.

Outside the chamber were Neil rested Andrew sat in a chair against the hall wall. Why there was a chair there, well Andrew wasn't about to ask. He sat in the chair and thought.

He couldn't get out of his mind how even though Neil had been covered in bruises and bandages the younger man had been worried for someone else. Andrew hated it. Hated how much it got to him. Nothing about the auburn haired man should get to him. He hated how in two weeks Riko had broken Neil's spirit. No, that wasn't right. Neil hadn't been broken at the ball. Not really. Riko had broken the younger man in a matter of a night. In a matter of hours. Andrew hated himself for wanting to hurt Riko the way he had hurt Neil. Andrew and Neil had had two interactions and a handful of moments of him watching Neil without being seen. Andrew hated that pretty face. And it was pretty, even under all the bruises. He refused to think about how Neil had gotten under his skin. If he did then he would hate himself for that too.

For a long time Andrew sat. When he thought he had himself back under control he stood and went to check on the other one he hated.


	10. How do 2 Ravens become Foxes? (chapter 9 part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil meets Nicky and finds Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never anticipated this becoming a multi-part chapter. In fact I thought I was gonna write it differently. But as I thought how to begin this part of the story I knew I couldn't just gloss over certain things. And I much rather post this part in installments (for my own benefit really) than take a week to give y'all a loooong chapter. So here is part 1 while I write part 2.

When Neil woke he had two overwhelming urges. The first was much easier to fill. Sitting up wasn't any easier than the first time he had tried. But his need was greater this time. By the time Neil made it to the folding partition only a few feet from the bed Neil was in agony and seeing spots. A few minutes later Neil had relieved himself and managed not to pass out.

The first urge fulfilled Neil took just enough time to see that other than the bed, and the folding screen that hid the chamber pot, the bedroom was sparsely furnished and decorated. The early morning light showed him that the room was big enough, it simply held very little. A nightstand beside the bed held a single candelabra of three candlesticks. A wardrobe faced the bed across the room. And a portrait of an older nobleman. Neil guessed that the nobleman was probably Lord Wymack's father. He thought it was a safe bet. There was a familiarity around the eyes that reminded Neil of the current lord of Fox Tower.

One hand on the stone wall to steady him Neil made his way to and out the door. Outside of the bed chamber found a hall that went straight and one that branched off to the right. Not far from his door a chair sat in the hall to the right. Neil didn't give it a second thought as he headed down the hall in front of him; one hand on the wall to keep him upright.

There was another chair in a hall. This one beside a different door. Or it could have been seen as being at the top of the stairs. It was really both. The hall was divided on the right by a set of stairs that lead down, with a landing and another set of stairs going the opposite direction but still leading down. A dark wooden rail protected those on the upper floor from falling off and those on the stairs as well.

Neil looked from the chair to the stairs. He was tired enough to sit but his need to find Kevin was higher.

He didn't have to make a choice. As Neil leaned against the wall deciding a dark haired man with dusky skin was climbing the stairs with a covered tray in his hands. When the man spotted Neil he almost dropped the tray. Seeing his face Neil saw the other man was only a handful of years older than Neil himself.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Horror colored the man's voice. “Aaron said you should get up for at least another two days!”

“I'm fine,” Neil automatically replied. He can't say that he's had worse, but he had had to go about his day with similar wounds given to him by his father. Who had, of course, expected his son to preform his duties as if nothing was wrong.

The other man raised an eyebrow. “Doubtful. I saw what that bastard prince did to you. But if you want to lie then that's your business.” By then the man was at the top of the stairs. He set the tray on the table that was nearby, shoving the decorative vase aside just enough so there was room for the tray.

Once the man had straightened to his full height, he was a head taller than Neil, he took a breath to settle himself and smiled brightly. “Let's start this over.” He held out a hand. Neil shook it politely. “My name is Nicky Hemmick. Andrew and Aaron are my cousins.” That meant that Aaron was Andrews twin.

Neil looked Nicky over. “You don't exactly look related.”

“Right? My mother is from a southern kingdom. They are darker there.” Nicky eyed the tray then Neil. “I was supposed to bring the tray of food to you,” Nicky explained. “I guess you aren't going to climb back in bed once you've painstakingly gotten out.”

It wasn't a question so Neil didn't bother to reply. Nicky didn't seem to expect one. “Do you want to eat it here or downstairs with everyone else?”

Neil didn't think his stomach was ready for food. Besides, there was something he wanted more. Neil shook his head and said, “Can you take me to Kevin? I need to see him.”

For some reason Nicky suddenly looked sad. The taller man picked up the covered tray and said, “Follow me.”

As the two men walked Nicky talked. Neil walked silently mostly not listening; he was busy not using the wall for support. So he barely heard Nicky as he said, “All the rooms off this hall between yours and the end are all taken by the rest of the Foxes. So there's you at one end and Kevin is at the other.”

“What about the ones off of the hall that branches off?”

“Huh? Oh, those! Those are drawing rooms and a lounges and such for our use.” Nicky shrugged a shoulder without dumping the contents of the tray. “Lord Wymack set those up so we wouldn't disturb his guests with our heathenism.” Nicky spoke as if he were quoting.

From what Neil knew of court gossip he figured Lord Wymack refereed to the Foxes uncouth ways more than lack of religious belonging. Not that either bothered Neil one way or the other. He had no place to speak having been trained as an assassin. Though, of course, court manners _are_ a part of the training. Not that Neil cared for court manners either.

At the end of the hall Nicky knocked on a door that is identical to the one Neil left. In fact it's identical to every door he has walked past.

After knocking once, but not waiting for an answer, Nicky lead Neil into the bed chamber. It is nearly identical on the inside as the door was. As Neil walks in he can see why Nicky didn't wait for an answer to his knock. He wasn't going to get one.

Kevin was laying on the bed curled in on himself. Neil thought it looked like he was protecting his broken hand from the world. He also thought Keven looked like he hadn't moved since he took up that position on the bed. Nor did he look likely to move.

Nicky placed the covered tray on a small table near the foot of the bed. “I'll leave this here in case one of you actually decides to eat something.”

The tall man looks between the two younger men, sighs, and leaves quietly shutting the door behind him.

It is a full minute before either man do anything more than breathe. When something does happen nothing is said. Neither man feel the need to speak. Neither man needs the other to speak. Not yet.

It was a large bed, Neil supposed, Kevin probably didn't need to move over to let Neil in. But Kevin moves. It's how he tells Neil that Kevin wants the other man beside him. It's an understanding that neither of them need to voice. Neil laid down flat on his back. He would have much rather preferred to curve his body around the back of the taller man but his stomach wouldn't allow him to do that. Not yet. This too is an unspoken understanding. Neither of them, not right then, need to speak about their last night in the Nest.


	11. How do 2 Ravens become Foxes? (chapter 9 part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a silent duo is formed it becomes a silent trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I meet expectations for this chapter. I'm nervous about writing most of the Foxes. I want to do them justice in their introductions to the story.
> 
> Some of the dialogue, with alterations, comes from the books

Neil woke to a dimmer room. Instead of morning light he thought it might be afternoon. Listening to Kevin breathe he couldn't tell if the other man had slept at all. It was as even as it had been before. _So probably not, then_ , Neil thought. On the heel of the thought Kevin's stomach grumbled audibly.

Without a word Neil eased himself out of the bed as best as he could so not to give away how much pain he was truly in. He was just glad that no one could see him wince.

He discovered that the table the tray was perched on was light enough to carry that he didn't need to make more than one trip. Neil told himself he was walking slowly, gingerly, as not to dump the contents off the little table. 

When Kevin saw that Neil was bringing the table and tray to his side of the bed the tall man finally uncurled. He sat up so Neil could sit beside him after setting the table down. Once the cover was removed and set aside Neil sat and they both picked at the food.

On the tray was an array of food. Sliced meats, different kinds of cheese, and a variety of fruit and vegetables, and a hunk of bread big enough to share. The two men do share. For the most part. Kevin had finished most of the vegetables before he realized that Neil hadn't touched a single one. He switched the fruit dish in front of Neil for the one with the vegetables. A silent pointed demand. The shorter man sighed and rolled his eyes but complied.

About the time the two men finished every crumb off of the tray the chamber door flew open with a bang as it hit against the wall. Andrew stomped in. If Neil didn't know any better he would have thought the blond had been worried. But the emotion was gone in an instant. Gone was the worried brow and relief of the shoulders. Andrew left and came back with, what looked to Neil, the chair from the hall at the top of the stairs. The blond kicked the door shut, placed the chair against the wall, and sat crossed armed. Neither of the other men so much as raised a brow.

After that the two men exchanged quiet murmurs. Each one wanting to know about the state of the others' injuries. Other than that neither of them mention that night. Or even think too much about it.

For Kevin the Nest and the Ravens had been his life. Every part of it. It was where he slept, breathed, and trained. For Kevin all he had left of the Nest or the Ravens, all he'll likely have anymore, was Neil. Because for a short time Neil had been a Raven. For that short time was enough for Neil to understand.

Neil did. He didn't like that he did, but he did. He hated what the Nest and the Ravens had done to him. He hated to admit that Riko had managed to break him where his own father had failed. Part of him hated Kevin, but he couldn't find it in himself to truly hate the tall man. Perhaps it was the way the other man had tried to reign Riko back. Tried to help Neil in his own way. Neil told himself that neither of them were ever going back to that hell. He told himself he would do everything in his power to see it so.

Andrew sat, watched, and observed. He has decided that he can't let either of these idiots alone. He has told himself there is no other reason other than they'd get in trouble if he wasn't there. That the two ex-Ravens were dumb enough to try to go back.

Later there will be time enough to chew out Nicky for not telling him that Neil was with Kevin instead of his own room. Instead of being gone. Not that he would care, he tried to tell himself.

…

The next day and several ones after that are much the same. The two ex-Ravens have become inseparable. Individually or not they are almost insufferable. The Foxes quickly learn two things. The first is that Neil likes the phrase, “I'm fine.” They learn to ignore it and eventually stop rolling their eyes. The second thing is that Kevin is obnoxiously persistent about training. 

Being unable to use his left hand doesn't stop Kevin from going to the training grounds with the Foxes. It doesn't stop him from telling each Fox what they are doing wrong or how they can improve their skills. This isn't what is nearly insufferable. It's the superior tone.

One good thing the Foxes notice is that Kevin was the only one that could get Neil to not over do things. What they can't figure out is why the shorter man listens to the taller one. Neil hasn't listened to a single suggestion that he take it easy from anyone else.

“Maybe it's a Raven thing?” Nicky once guessed aloud before being hushed by someone and glared at by Andrew.

But it isn't far from the truth. It's also not the whole truth.

It's not just eating together, going everywhere together, and sharing a bed chamber. Only Andrew knows about the last, but no one will find out from him.

Kevin and Neil also train together. At first they only do stretches and the like. Lady Abby, as she preferred to be called, won't let them do anything more strenuous. Neil only agreed because he didn't want to pop stitches. Kevin did because he knew he can't even hold a utensil in his left hand yet.

When the two ex-Ravens do get the okay from Lady Abby the Foxes notice one more thing. Neil puts up with Kevin's harsh critiques. A few of the Foxes, mostly Seth, had nearly come to blows more than once with the tall ex-Raven over Kevin's way of training. Not Neil. He took every word in stride and does his best to improve.

What no one knows is that Neil feels guilty for Kevin's broken hand. But he doesn't regret the possibility that he likely had saved the taller man's life.

Kevin doesn't think anything of it. Training Neil and regaining the use of his hand were his only focus. He doesn't let himself think about anything else.

What everyone saw, but don't really _notice_ was how Andrew followed the pair everywhere. No one pays it much mind because Andrew, unless riled, usually quietly did his own thing. This includes training. Or the lack of it. Even Lord Wymack had a hard time getting Andrew to do much of anything.

Sometimes, though, Andrew did practice with the rest of the Foxes. It's Neil who he chose to spar against with swords.

Under Kevin's direction Neil had begun to rapidly improve in his combat skills. No one could argue that he didn't have talent. By the end of the first day of receiving the okay from Lady Abby everyone had seen Neil's knife skills, both combat and target practice. Everyone had to agree that Neil had the best accuracy. Someone spoke up and said he might give Renee a run for her money at being the best over all with knives. To which Renee had only smiled sweetly. Neil wouldn't be sure who was better until he sparred with her. Then a snide comment about assassins came from Seth. Which everyone ignored. All of which Andrew had watched with what had appeared as boredom.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when Andrew left his spot in the shade and gestured for Neil to follow him.

When Neil asked why Andrew stared at him blankly before replying, “I was getting bored of watching one dummy strike another unprovoked.” What he didn't say was “Your sword skills are finally good enough to make this interesting.”

And so the knight and the assassin spared with swords and shields. Neil was not, yet, good enough to get a hit on the knight. But good enough that by the time they were done he was going to have very sore arms. He was also good enough that the two men gathered an audience. A noisy audience. Neil could hear there cheers over the clang of steel on steel; though he could not tell who they were cheering.

Neither the blond nor the auburn-haired man won or lost. The spar came to an end only because Neil could not lift his sword at all. It came to an end because the sword had slipped out of his fingers. When Neil bent to pick the sword up he nearly fell over. Andrew stood, waiting. It was Kevin who called it finished.

Neil was surprised by the good natured jeers and exchange of money. He was surprised too when Renee, with her and serene smile, came to pick up his fallen sword, and moved to take his shield. She said in her calm manner, “You did rather well.”

Neil didn't know how to respond or act towards the woman. She baffled him. It wasn't her hair or her smiles. There was simply something about her that seemed off.

As he stood wondering what to say someone else replied. He almost wished Kevin hadn't, but hearing the words Neil can't argue them. “Not well enough. He needs to work on his stamina.”

Renee smiled and said, “He'll get there.”

“Sooner hopefully than later,” Kevin's tone is scathing. “I want him in the tournament.”

The statement was met with varying outcries. Neil couldn't tell if the Foxes were for or against the idea. He knew he was against it.

He told Kevin as much. “No. I can't compete! I'm not good enough!”

“No,” Kevin agreed, “You aren't but that is irrelevant. You fight like you have nothing to lose.” The tall man gave Neil a look he couldn't read. “That's the only kind of person worth fighting with.”

There was nothing Neil could say to that. So he didn't.

Most of the other Foxes decided then that they too wanted to spar with the assassin's son. But Kevin put a halt to their plans. “Not to day.” Kevin gave Neil an appraising look. “Tomorrow,” he said without looking away. “Tomorrow is soon enough.”

Relief went through Neil. Kevin wasn't going to push him past his limit like he would have done at the Nest. The relief made his knees weak. So much so that he didn't notice when Renee took his shield from him. Neil simply began wobbling towards the water barrel when Kevin told him to.

After training one of the Foxes approached the two ex-Ravens. It wasn't the first time Matt Boyd had done so. So far after several negative replies the tall man, who had a few inches on Kevin, hadn't been discouraged.

Again Matt asked what he asked every time. “Why don't you two come with us to the bath house?” This time he added, “It'll be faster than going back to Fox Tower.” This time he didn't tell them it would be fun.

The two ex-Ravens shared a look. Neil gave the slightest of shrugs. Kevin's nod was more for Neil but he said to Matt, “Alright.”

Neil watched relief go through Matt even as he grinned and bounced on his toes in excitement. “Awesome!”

No one said anything else as Kevin and Neil followed Matt towards his group of Foxes. Matt's group consisting of: Dan Wilds, the leader of Foxes, a woman with a fierceness about her that never put Neil on edge, and a ready smile; Allison Reynolds, a Lady in her own right, whom Neil had heard Nicky describe a s a “catty bitch”; Seth Gordon, who had a smile for no one except Allison sometimes, and scathing remarks for everyone else; and Renee Walker.

When Seth saw who was walking towards them he sneered, “Why are they coming?”

Dan frowned at him, “You know we invited them.”

He turned his sneer towards her, “Not the Ravens. Them,” He gestured to the group behind Matt and the ex-Ravens. Until then no one had noticed the cousins. Who were known for keeping to themselves even when all the Foxes were together.

Seth asked his question again. This time aimed at the cousins. When no one answered he sneered and walked off. The rest of their group exchanged glances but said nothing before following Seth. Even Nicky and Aaron were unsure why they were there. But what Andrew said, they did. If Andrew said they were going, then they went. 

What they didn't know and what Andrew wasn't going to say, was where the two new Foxes went he would keep his eye on them. At least until he could trust them. At least trust them not to run. Andrew trusted very few people at all. And only then only so far.


	12. Running and not Running (chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Neil's panic attack

Neil was trying not to panic. From the look Kevin kept giving him he was failing at hiding it.

Kevin murmured in French, “Jean told me that you speak French.”

Needing to control his breaths Neil simply nodded. Kevin hadn't looked directly at him so Neil didn't either. If Kevin was going to help Neil pretend everything was fine then he would too.

“You are panicking.” It was a much a statement as it was a question. The question wasn't the words spoken. Neil knew Kevin was actually asking him why.

Neil shook his head. He couldn't answer that. Couldn't tell Kevin he hadn't actually wanted to go to a public bath house. It meant undressing in front of the others. Taking off his clothes. Baring his scares for all to see. Kevin had already seen them, but Neil hadn't had a choice in that. Hadn't had a choice in anything in the Nest. Since they left Neil hadn't bathed in front of anyone. Not even Kevin. He had waited for the other man to bath first before using it himself.

Suddenly Kevin said, as if reading his thoughts, “Is it the reason you don't undress in front of me? Not since we left...left the Nest.” It was the first time either of them had mentioned what happened after the ball. It was no wonder Kevin had a hard time saying the word.

Neil widened his eyes at Kevin. Kevin turned his head towards his short companion. He nodded. “I thought as much.

Right then the group had reached the bath house. After paying, Dan, Allison, and Renee slit off following a sign pointing in the direction for the women's side. Neil had no choice but to follow the men in the opposite direction.

The men's side was split into three sections. The first section had cubby holes designed for storage. Matt, Seth, Nicky, and Aaron were already taking off of their clothes. The other two sections, Neil knew from hearsay, were for washing off the worst of the dirt and grime before going into a large shallow pool for communal bathing.

Neil didn't realize he'd truly started panicking until Seth spoke.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?”

Neil couldn't answer even if he wanted to. His breaths were coming too fast and too shallow.

As it turned out he didn't need to. Andrew did for him. With a mocking tone the blond said, “He wants to hide his ouchies, but he can't if he is going to bathe with us. So the little bird is panicking.”

Seth scoffed and left. Matt and Nicky met his gaze with sad eyes. Aaron was no where in sight. Kevin looked like he wanted to do something, but was unsure how as he stood cradling his left hand. Which Lady Abby had wrapped in something hard she had called a cast. She'd said that it would help the healing process. Neil had kept his doubts to himself. For Kevin's sake he hoped it did as the Lady had said it would.

With blank eyes Andrew stood with a warped smile on his face. Neil couldn't tell if Andrew was truly amused or not.

At the same time Andrew put his hand on the back of Neil's neck and began pushing his head down Kevin chose that moment to come to a decision.

“You don't have to bathe here, with the others, if you are that uncomfortable showing your scars.”

Neil, nearly folded in half, turned his head to stare at Kevin with wide-eyes. He couldn't tell which he was more grateful for. Kevin's words or that he had spoken in French; or Andrew's grounding hand on his neck.

Perhaps all three when he noticed that he had stopped having a panic attack.

…

That night Neil did two things.

He ran. And he came back.

The first he had always done. Mostly from his problems. Tonight he simply had too much energy that needed burning off before he could sleep. Or really he ran tonight because he _couldn't_ sleep.

The second thing was something he had never wanted to do. After every assignment he had never wanted to return home. Now.... Now he though maybe he had something he could want.... He couldn't put his finger on it or name it, but he thought with time he might be able to.

When he returned to the Tower he didn't fail to notice a shadow hiding in the shadows. But he didn't say anything. Not even when it followed him inside and up the stairs toward the bed chamber he had begun to share with Kevin. And he certain wasn't going to say anything as the shadow went his separate way to his own room.


	13. Problems and Solutions (chapter 11 part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wymack decides the Ex-Ravens need a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to post this since it's so short. But its been to long since I've given y'all anything. I've felt really bad for it. But in the past 2 weeks I've gone through an identity crisis and no A/C. The last issue had me not turning on the computer (the PC with my writing on it) at all. My other problem is that I'm stuck...having a bit of a writer's block.

A routine began. As did the nightmares.

The routine was easier to handle. By far.

Neil and Kevin woke, changed into their borrowed clothes, and breakfasted with the Foxes. Where, Neil had began to notice, battle lines were drawn. Much like the ones he saw on the practice court and at the bath house. The twins and their cousin sat at one end of the long table and Matt, Dan, and Renee at the other end, near Lord Wymack, at the head, and Lady Abby, on the lord's right. Allison and Seth sat together somewhere in the middle on their 'on' days. On their 'off' days Allison sat near Renee. A relationship with on/off days boggled Neil's mind. But so did physical attractions at all.

Most days, after breakfast, the Foxes would proceed to the practice court behind The Foxhole Tavern. The first day Kevin had made some derisive comment calling it the Foxhole Court. But not since, to Neil the tall man just looked like he was happy to be on any practice court.

That day was different. That day Lord Wymack made an announcement over breakfast. Without looking at anyone in particular he grumbled, “Someone take those two to get new clothes. They can't keep wearing borrowed stuff.”

All the Foxes paused in mid bite and mid word. Except for Andrew and Aaron, who kept eating looking indifferent as always.

Lord Wymack wasn't done speaking. “Especially since we have a practice scrimmage in a few days. I want them to look like they are actually one of us.”

This was news to everyone. Almost everyone started talking and arguing. Including Kevin. Who mostly tried to tell Lord Wymack that his Foxes weren't ready for anything like that. To which the Foxes argued back. Neil thought that Kevin was being unfair, only somewhat, but thought a practice scrimmage would be exciting.

Lord Wymack waited till most of the grumbling had died down and said, “Your opinions have been dully noted and dismissed. Allison and Nicky, you two take them to get what clothes they need. Dan and Renee, make sure they have the armor and weapons that suit their needs. Matt, make get two more horses.” After a pause and a glance at the group, “Take Seth with you and try to come back in once piece. I don't need you two beating the shit out of each other, or anyone else.” Seth tried to argue, to which Lord Wymack shot him down with, “And I don't want to bail any of you out of jail for brawling again. Do that on the practice court. Better yet, save the aggression for the tournament. And since y'all are clearly done eating get your sorry asses out of here.”


End file.
